


Daring Truth

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia knew some of the strategy of Truth or Dare, and knew that when you picked Truth after asking a Truth yourself, you were most likely to get your own question thrown back at you. Suddenly, choosing Truth seemed to be the more daring option. And The Lydia Bennet was always up for a dare."</p>
<p>Mostly fluff, but there is some reference to Wickham being an emotionally manipulative asshole, so you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me pretty much fully plotted out in the middle of the night, and is proof that I've finally become a fully-fledged Lydia/Gigi shipper.

As Lydia peered over the balcony of the Darcys’ cabin in the Sierras, observing an unconscious Darcy sprawled over one end of the couch in the lounge below, she felt a sudden urge to back down from what she was about to do.

“I don’t know, Gig,” she whispered, “are you sure he won’t wake up?”

Gigi rolled her eyes. “My brother could sleep through the Apocalypse.” She held out her eyeliner with a stern look. “And you’re not backing out of a dare, are you? That doesn’t sound like something The Lydia Bennet would do.”

Lydia met the challenge with steely eyes and snatched the eyeliner out of Gigi’s hand. She padded softly down the stairs and sat herself next to Darcy on the couch, holding her breath as she gently, carefully colored in a black circle on his nose and drew thin, black lines radiating outward on his cheeks.

William Darcy, adorable kitty-cat. Lydia could hear muffled and intermittent giggling coming from the direction of the balcony, and it was all she could do to keep from giggling herself—but she couldn’t risk it.

She was about to retreat back up the stairs when she thought of the perfect finishing touch. She’d seen Darcy with bed head enough times in the past week that she knew it didn’t take much to get his hair to stand up in odd directions. And in fact, she found it wasn’t difficult at all to mold his hair into two points sticking out from his head—kitty ears.

Lydia heard a mirthful squeak from the balcony as she began to make her way back upstairs. But Gigi stopped her with an urgent whisper. “A picture,” she hissed. “Take a picture!” Lydia crept within shooting distance, and caught Darcy-cat on her camera phone for the sake posterity, then hurried back up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible, herding Gigi back into her room. They collapsed onto Gigi’s bed in a fit of laughter.

“Oh my God the whiskers—”

“—and his little ears!”

“Wait until he finds out, it’s gonna be a show!”

“I would buy tickets!”

The laughter continued for some time—every time they sobered, one or the other of them would giggle again, sending them both back into hysterics, but eventually, by slow degrees, they managed to keep straight faces.

“Okay, your turn,” Lydia said. “Truth or dare?”

Gigi thought a moment. “Truth,” she decided.

Gigi Darcy  _would_  pick Truth. And Lydia wasn’t as good at coming up with questions as she was at coming up with outrageous dares. In the end, she settled on an old standby: “Have you ever kissed a girl?”

“Yeah,” Gigi said without even hesitating.

“Wait—really?” She hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yeah, you know—girlfriends and stuff…”

Lydia blinked and stared. “You…?”

“I’m… bi,” she said with a shrug.

“Oh,” Lydia said, processing this new information. Upon reflection, Lydia figured maybe she shouldn’t have assumed that Gigi was straight just because she used to date… a guy. But whatever. It didn’t really matter. But she was curious… “Does—does Darcy know?”

“Of course he does,” Gigi said. “He’s my brother.”

“And he’s… cool with it and everything?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“I dunno, he just seems… old-fashioned, I guess.”

“In some ways,” Gigi conceded, “but not in everything. Pemberley has one of the best domestic partner benefit packages in the country, you know, and that’s all because William insisted on it. He really cares about being fair to everyone.”

Lydia fell silent. It seemed she would never reach the end of the list of Ways William Darcy is Actually a Surprisingly Awesome Guy, and it made her feel even worse for being so critical of him before.

“Hey, I get it, though,” Gigi said with a hand on Lydia’s arm. “He doesn’t always come across as the most accepting kind of person. He certainly wasn’t the first person I came out to—that was Fitz. And I’m actually really glad I told him first. He was really awesome and supportive. It’s part of the reason we’re so close now—I always knew I could just call him any time I needed to talk about… stuff.”

Lydia smiled. “That’s really cool.”

“Yeah, I’m a pretty lucky girl.”

“Okay, so that question was too easy on you,” Lydia said, switching back to party mode. “I get to ask another.”

“Fair enough,” Gigi agreed. “Shoot.”

Lydia contemplated for a moment. “Okay, who’s the last girl you had a crush on?”

Gigi froze, her eyes widening. Aha! Lydia had caught her!

“It’s someone I know, isn’t it?” She squealed. “Okay, now you really have to spill.” A sudden thought hit her. “Oh my God, it’s not me, is it?” The thought set off a tingly buzzing in Lydia’s stomach.

“No!” Gigi protested. “No, it’s—it was… Lizzie.” She said the name in a whisper sending a furtive glance in the direction of the room Lizzie was sharing with Darcy (a fact Lydia tried not to think about too much).

Lydia gasped. “No. Way.”

Gigi pressed her lips together and nodded.

“But you were all about her and Darcy hooking up!” Lydia pointed out with a frown.

“Yeah, but—I mean, it wasn’t really that serious,” she reasoned. “It was just, you know… she’s really cute and smart and funny, and she’s got that freckle on her collarbone that really makes me—”

“Ew!” Lydia covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut. “Ew, ew, ew, stop it!”

Gigi laughed. “Seriously, though,” she said. “I knew how William felt about her, and anyone can see how perfect they are for each other. That was more important.”

Lydia shot Gigi a sidelong glance.

“Really, I’m over it now,” she insisted, looking down at her right hand as it traced the geometric pattern of the comforter they were sitting on. In the silence, Lydia remembered her earlier assumption that Gigi’s latest crush might have been on  _her_ , and she realized that the tingling in her stomach at the idea hadn’t left—it had kindled itself into a warm simmer.

Lydia studied Gigi’s downcast face—the way she bit her lip as her eyes followed the progress of her fingers, tracing across the soft fabric. At length, Gigi looked up and caught Lydia staring, and now it was Lydia’s turn to look down. She hoped the dimness of the room would conceal her blushing.

“Can we move on?” Gigi asked. “It’s your turn now.”

Lydia swallowed. She knew some of the strategy of Truth or Dare, and knew that when you picked Truth after asking a Truth yourself, you were most likely to get your own question thrown back at you. Suddenly, choosing Truth seemed to be the more daring option. And The Lydia Bennet was always up for a dare.

“Truth,” she said with conviction.

“How about you, then?” Gigi asked predictably. “Have you ever kissed a girl?”

“Sure, I have.”

“Really?”

“Every once in a while, the opportunity presents itself.”

“Was it just to get a guy to notice you?”

“Gross! No!” Lydia made a face. “I only kiss people because I want to!”

Gigi dropped her gaze back down to the comforter. “I’m sorry, I…” she trailed off. Something was weird about the way she was frowning at her fidgety hands. She seemed to be drawing inward—this wasn’t just Gigi being embarrassed at her own faux pas—there was something else.

“What is it?” Lydia asked, laying her hand over Gigi’s hands to calm her fidgeting.

“It’s just—” she looked up and Lydia could see that she was blinking back tears. “George used to think my… orientation was—was a turn-on.” Lydia felt the bile rising in her throat. Gigi took a deep breath and continued. “One time, we were at a bar and he—” She paused. “I kissed a girl in front of him… just because he wanted me to. How pathetic is that?” She rolled her eyes and gave what was probably supposed to be a bitter laugh, but came out as more of a sob.

Lydia crawled forward and wrapped Gigi tightly in her arms. “George Wickham is the biggest douchenozzle on the planet,” she proclaimed. This got a shaky laugh from Gigi, who returned her hug with a force and intensity that nearly took Lydia’s breath away. Lydia rubbed her hands in calming circles on Gigi’s back, allowing her to cry as much as she needed to.

“Thanks for that,” Gigi said with a sniffle as they pulled apart. “I mean, mostly, I’m okay, it’s just every once in a while…”

“I know.”

Gigi fixed Lydia with her large gray eyes, and Lydia had to take a deep breath to calm herself. The simmering inside her was growing into a gentle blaze, but right now might possibly be the worst time to kiss Gigi Darcy. Whatever her feelings were, they had nothing to do with that asshole, George Wickham, and one thing she knew was that she didn’t want a first kiss with Gigi to be tainted by his memory.

Thankfully, they were distracted by the sound of movement downstairs. They grinned at each other, barely suppressing their excited squeals and raced each other to the door to crack it open and peek through.

William Darcy ascended the staircase, completely unaware that he was rubbing a hand over his (thankfully smudge-proof) kitty whiskers. He turned in the opposite direction from Gigi’s room and opened the door to the room he was sharing with Lizzie.

After a moment, Gigi held up a hand with her fingers spread—5. She tucked in her thumb—4. Her pinky—3… 2… 1…

“Gigi!”

Darcy shot out of his room, crossing the hall with long strides. Gigi opened the door wider and stepped slowly out into the hall. Lydia followed.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Gigi and Lydia both tried to keep their faces innocent, but Darcy’s stern expression combined with the whiskers and the ears was just too much. They collapsed onto each other, giggling uncontrollably.

Lizzie stood at the doorway to the other bedroom, bleary-eyed and cranky. “William, it’s 2 am,” she complained. But her expression changed completely when Darcy turned to look at her. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, but she couldn’t conceal the tell-tale snort that escaped her nose.

“It’s not funny!” Darcy insisted.

“I beg to differ,” Lizzie countered between giggles. “It’s hilarious.”

Darcy pouted.

“Oh, William, don’t be such a baby,” Gigi said. “It’s just eyeliner, it’ll come off with soap and water. Here, I’ll get a washcloth if you’re that upset about it.”

“No, no,” Lizzie protested. “I’ll take care of that.” She grinned wickedly at Darcy. “Heeere, kitty-kitty…” she called.

The look on Darcy’s face as he turned to his girlfriend made Lydia think that maybe it was time she and Gigi retreated into the room. Gigi was already way ahead of her and had walked halfway into the room by the time Lydia closed the door.

They caught each other’s eyes and immediately burst out laughing again.

“That. Was. Priceless.” Lydia declared.

Gigi grinned. “One of my better ideas, if I do say so myself.”

“But I executed it.”

“You were brilliant, my dear.” Gigi gave Lydia a low bow of the head, then held Lydia’s gaze, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

If there was a time to seize the moment, Lydia figured it was now.

“You know,” she said, taking a step forward. “I think you asked the wrong question before.”

“The wrong question?” Gigi asked, clearly not following.

Lydia continued to walk forward slowly, deliberately. “You asked if I’d ever kissed a girl,” she said, “but you should have asked if I want to kiss a girl right now.” She stopped about a foot in front of Gigi, whose eyes now widened in understanding. Lydia’s heart pounded, measuring off the time in the still, expectant moment that ensued.

Then Gigi took a step forward, too. “Well? Do you?”

“That depends,” Lydia said, staring down into Gigi’s eyes. She was several inches shorter than Lydia, which was different for her, but not in a bad way. “When you answered my question about the last girl you had a crush on, were you telling the truth?”

Gigi smiled, rising up on tiptoe. “Not so much,” she whispered, her breath tickling Lydia’s face.

The first kiss was light and sweet and enticing, but a second quickly followed, long and deep and fiery. Lydia let her hands slide through Gigi’s silky hair, and silently thanked whatever genius it was that created the awesome game of Truth or Dare.


End file.
